


Blindsided

by konokoz10



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, Dom/sub Undertones, Erotica, First Time, Forced, Gay Sex, Hardcore, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Not Romance, Older Man/Younger Man, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Yaoi, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konokoz10/pseuds/konokoz10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rude momma's boy, Donnie, is sick of his neighbor's, Ron, obnoxious flirting with his mother, so he tries to lay down the law with him but it backfires big time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindsided

We had just moved into this fancy-ass neighborhood about a month and half ago – my mother and I. It was just the two of us by ourselves. My dad had abandon us when I was 7. Unfortunately, my mother was torn up about him running out on us. She was upset for years after that, mild depression, she developed a bad drinking habit, and she tried dating different men, but they were usually no good deadbeats, and she always ended up broken-hearted over and over. Before all the complications, my mother was a strong black woman, full of confidence and grace - kinda air-headed at times but not stupid. People would always compliment her on her nice hair and petite shapely body even after having a child. She was lively and loved to laugh. She would enjoy throwing get-togethers with her friends, and she loved cooking.

After my dad walked out on us, all of those things she used to do, she just didn't do very often anymore, and her outgoing personality seemed like it vanished completely. She had been raising me by herself this whole time, making due with whatever we had, staying in shitty apartments while she worked late nights at minimum wage jobs. I always tried my best to comfort my mom through her depression bouts. She deserved better. Better than my shitty father or those other asshole dudes, better than this awful life!

But finally she acquired a higher paying job that involved us relocating to Corpus Christi, Texas where she could afford to buy a nice two-story brick house in a swanky neighborhood. She was now just focused on loving herself, rebuilding her confidence, and taking care of me. I hadn’t seen my mother so happy in such a long time. She smiled and laughed more often now. She set up the house so comfortably; the downstairs was laced with black and red plush furniture, the kitchen always smelled lively of her delicious, homemade, New Orleans cooking, and even our rooms upstairs were decorated nice. So warm and inviting.

"Ooh, baby! We movin' on up like the Jeffersons!" She would laugh and sway her long relaxed hair side to side.

She was so proud to be living the good life now, and now that I was 17 and almost done with high school it was my turn to take care of her and keep her happy. I wasn’t going to let anything else get in the way of her happiness.

All the years of seeing her go through bad relationships with terrible men, made me almost hate all men. I don’t see why she keeps going back to those types of men. I’d honestly be happy if she never dated anyone again, but I know that won’t happen. I’ll just have to monitor the dudes who come into her life for now on. My personality was nothing like my mom’s. I didn’t warm up to people as easily as she did. I wasn’t very outgoing either. Whenever I got home from school, I would just hold myself up in my room and play video games or just hang out with her.

For an older teenage boy, I stood on the shorter side of average male height. My dad was a pale, brunette haired, white dude with round green eyes which were passed down to me, and unfortunately so was his scrawny muscle-less figure. My short thick curly dark hair spilled over onto the front of my brown freckled face. I was always considered cute by my mom’s old girlfriends. They always said that I would be a lady-killer when I got older, but I didn’t have a girlfriend and I wasn’t looking for one. I just wanted to make sure my mom was set up before I started dating.  
While we were moving into our new home, I was helping unpack the things in the living room and we got a knock on our door. One of our neighbors’ came over and introduced themselves. Well, the husband came over and introduced himself.

“Howdy neighbor!” The man waved at my mother, “My name is Ronald Rogers and my wife, Nancy, and my daughter, Rachael live next door here on the right.” He pointed to the brick house on the right. “Nice to meet you!” He brought over some type of pastry that his wife had baked for us, and gave us a small rundown of the neighborhood. “I’m sorry, I didn’t ask for your name.” He said, while offering his hand to my mom.

“Marie Jackson,” my mother shook hands with the man, “Nice to meet you as well, Ronald.”

“Please, you can call me, Ron.” He leaned down and kissed my mom’s hand. My mom gave him a small smile. 

Who the hell was this man? I thought to myself as I walked up behind my mom and gave him a looking over. He looked to be in his 40s maybe. He was tall with brown hair and very tan skin. He had furtive looking gray eyes and a deep bassy Texan accent. A thin layer of hair lined his jaw and he was bulky - like a worker man’s built. I assumed he would be considered a very good looking man by a woman’s measure because I saw my mom eyeing him.

“Who is this handsome young man? Your husband?” Ron looked over my mom’s shoulder to find me glaring at him.

“This is my son, Donnie.” She laughed.

You know damn well I’m not her fuckin’ husband, you bastard. I narrowed my eyes at him.

“Donnie say hello.” She said while pulling me forward to the doorway.

“S’up.” I said bluntly.

“What?? This is your son??” Ron asked pretending to be shocked, “I thought maybe he was your husband! Ms. Jackson, you don’t even look like you’d have children. You look like you could be in your 20s!” He smiled at her. 

What? What the hell was going on here? I couldn’t believe it, this married asshole was over here flirting with my mom.

My mom giggled with girlish delight, and rubbed my shoulders. “Oh no! There is no husband, just me and Donnie, happy here on our own.”

“Well that sure is a pity! A beautiful woman like you could get any man she wanted, and you,” The man pointed at me, “I bet you’re a little heartbreaker too.” He winked at me. That wink sent a weird sensation through me, but I rolled my eyes in response. My mom squeezed my shoulder and laughed.

“Well thank you for the compliments, Ron. I hope to see you around some more.” She waved at him.

“Yeah, we sure do.” I said dryly, as I pulled my mom in so I could shut the door to end their awkward conversation.

“Me too, Ms. Jackson. ” He smiled at her again, “I’ll see you around, Donnie.”

“Yeah, sure.” I closed the door on him.

“Donnie, that wasn’t nice.” My mom said to me, and popped me on the forehead.

“Ow!” I whined, and rubbed my forehead. “Well that D-bag, who we just met, was clearly flirting with you! Plus he said he was married! That’s disgusting.”

My mom blew off my disdain and glided past me to the kitchen. “Oh Donnie, it was just some adult-friendly humor and if he was trying something funny, I’m a big girl. I can handle myself.”

“Yeah but still….” I said while picking up a box of kitchen utensils.

“Besides, I’m not interested in him.” She replied.  
I decided to take her word for it, but I could already tell that, he was going to be a problem for her, but I wasn’t going to let him try anything.

“I guess.” I said unsure, and followed her into the kitchen.

Over the next couple weeks, while we were finishing unpacking, Ron would come over and do some light maintenance to our front and back yard and offer to set our appliances, and fixtures in our house – all while still blatantly flirting with my mom.

“You don’t have to do that, Ron!” My mom insisted that he not, as he pushed his lawnmower into our backyard.

“Please, Ms. Jackson this is no problem for me!” He started up his lawnmower and proceed to mow our lawn. “Besides, what kind of neighbor would I be if I didn’t help out a single mother, and her son.” He waved to me as I stood at the door. Not returning his gesture, I turned around and went back in.

I went to go sit in the living room when my mom came in and handed me a cold bottle of water.   
"Oh thank you." I accepted the water.

“This isn't for you Donnie," She stopped me from opening the bottle. "Go give Ron a drink, and thank him for his hard work that you should be doing.”

“Why?” I turned up my nose at her request, “He wanted to do it, so he’ll be alright.”

She thumped me on the forehead, and made me get up and go. I sighed and dragged myself out to the backyard to where he was. He was halfway through our lawn, as the hot sun beamed down on him. His muscles bulged as he pushed the heavy looking mower across the yard. His face was flustered underneath his baseball cap, and his white T shirt was stuck to his chest with a ton of sweat, and the outline of his hard abdomen and nipples were peeking through. I’m happy mom didn’t come out here to see him like this because he seemed weirdly surprised when he saw that it was me walking towards him.

“Hey Donnie!” He stopped the mower and walked towards me.

“Hey, my mom told me to bring this out to you, and she told me to tell you thanks.” I handed him the cool bottle of water.

“Wooo!” He let out an excited breath and accepted the bottle. “Such a sweet woman! I’ll have to give her my gratitude later.” He said and threw me a puckish smile. 

What the hell did he mean by that? I thought and cut my eyes at him.

“No need.” I said. “She was just being nice.” He opened the bottle of water and drank it down.

“So you wanna come out here and help me finish up the yard?” He raised up his shirt to wipe the sweat off his face, revealing his firm abdomen and a thin trail of dark brown hair which led down into his shorts. “I can show you how to work it?” He impishly asked me.

“W-work what?” I stammered as I averted my eyes away from his treasure trail to his face.

“Haha, the lawnmower.” He chuckled and pulled his shirt back down.

“Oh.” I said kinda embarrassed by the brief weird thoughts I just had. “Naw, you seem like you got it.”

“Well, how about you sit out here and chat with me for a second while I take a small break?”  
I sighed and accepted his request. I sat down in a lawn chair and Ron took a seat next to me. “So where are you and your mother from?”

“Louisiana.”

“Oh really? What brings ya’ll to Texas?”

“My mom’s new job.”

“Alright,” He said and nodded his head. We conversed for about 10 awkward minutes, talking about regular stuff, like school, the neighborhood, and that kinda crap. Ron took off his cap and wiped his brow. “I just gotta say Donnie, I’m happy to have you and your mother as our new neighbors. I noticed you…..” He went on more but I zoned in and out on our conversation. 

I was watching him, and tried to focus in on what he was really saying. He kept bringing up my mom in every topic we discussed. He said he wanted to show us around the city one day, taste some of her delicious smelling cooking, and he wouldn’t mind picking me up from school when she worked late nights… I knew he was trying to make some moves on her. As he continued talking he stretched and relaxed one of his arms on the back of the chair and spread his legs. His thin gray shorts were sticky with sweat and were plastered to his thick legs.

As he reclined back more, he spread his legs out even further, and that’s when I noticed the faint outline of the bulbous head of his dick hanging carefree in the right side of his shorts’ leg. 

He…he’s not wearing any underwear??? I…I could see his penis! And it’s…huge! I went wide eyed as I stared in shock at the man’s blatantly revealing package. 

Holy crap, it looks like he has a roll of Jimmy Dean sausage packed in there! I tried not to make my staring so obvious but I couldn’t look away - it was almost hypnotizing. I inattentively licked my lips as I continued to eye his drooped member. 

Whoa, it looks so sublime….I wonder how it would feel…or even taste…At that notion, I could feel my dick slightly jerk, but after a moment I stopped myself from thinking any further and I could feel my face turn red from embarrassment as I tried to control my weird thoughts. W-what? What the hell are you thinking, Donnie?? God, you don’t want Ron! Snap out of it!

I could then feel my face burning from further embarrassment as I looked up and noticed Ron was staring at me with a cheeky grin on his face. 

“You alright, Donnie?”

“Huh? Y-yeah. I’m fine.” I looked away and fanned myself. “I’m just a little hot.”  
“Alright. Well, you can go back in if you want. Thanks for staying and chatting with me, Donnie.” Ron leaned over and patted and squeezed my leg which caused me to jump. “I hope we can hang out more.” He smiled at me.

“Yeah, no problem.”

“You should come by my house sometime, I have a pool table set up and we could play a round or so.”

“Sure, dude. Why not.” I got up and quickly headed to the door.

“Great! I’m gonna hold you to that!” He waved bye to me and stared at me walking back inside.  
I went up to my room and locked the down. My embarrassment from earlier was starting to quickly turn into anger. 

“What the hell was he up to??” I said to myself. “Coming over here to mow our lawn in almost freakin’ see through clothes with his dick hangin out!” I threw myself on my bed and choked my pillow. “And why the hell was he surprised at first to see me?? I bet he wanted my mom to see all that! That fucker!” I threw my pillow across the room. “If he tries anything to her, I’ll kick his ass!”

I turned over on my back and took a few deep breaths to calm down and tried my best not to recall the image of Ron’s dick in my head.

A few days later, my mom finally unpacked everything, and she said to celebrate us officially being moved in, she was going to throw a big party, and invite everyone in the neighborhood, along with some of her old friends from Louisiana. I knew what her types of parties were.

“So basically, you’re gonna cook a ton of food, and drink so much booze that everyone is gonna throw up and pass out all over the place?” I asked her in the car when she picked me up from school that day. She threw these types of parties all the time back in Louisiana when she wasn’t in her bouts of depression.

My mom laughed, “That might happen, so if you don’t want to be a part of it, you can just stay in your room. Just at least come down and say hi to everyone.”

“Are the Rogers gonna be there?” I asked.

“Of course, why wouldn’t I invite them?”

I chewed at my bottom lip in frustration. “Just watch out for that dude, Ron. I don’t trust him around you.”

“Baby you worry too much. He’s not gonna do anything to me.” She reassured me.

“Yeah, he better not.” I said under my breath.

 

The party started around 9:30pm and my mom had invited the whole neighborhood, and her loud friends from Louisiana came down too. I sat on the stair case and watched my mom greet everyone at the door with drinks and a warm smile. The living room was full of people, the lights were dim, soft music blared on the t.v. and the whole house smelled amazing with the robust seasoning of my mom’s cooking. They all complimented her lovely home and delicious cooking. 

Eventually, Ron and his wife walked in through the front door, and he went up to my mom and gave her a big hug. I watched him as he went over to the food on the table and sampled everything, and started knocking back shots of alcohol.

“Marie, thanks for inviting my wife and I to your awesome party. I told Donnie that I wanted to try your food, and boy is it good!” He complimented to my mom.

“Well thank you, Ron!” She smiled at him. They continued to laugh, eat and drink together for a few minutes.

“Where is ole’ Donnie anyways?” He asked her while scanning over the guests.

“Oh he’s upstairs in his room. He isn’t too social.” She pointed to the stairs where I was sitting, and walked away to speak with more people. 

Ron looked over and saw me sitting on the stairs and started in my direction. I didn’t want to talk to him let alone look at him, so before he could come any closer, I went upstairs into my room and shut the door.

As the party went on close to 11:30pm, everyone was getting drunk and loud, the music was still blaring, and I could hear that they were all just having a good time. I poked my head out the door to check on my mom to see if she wasn’t being harassed by that jerk, and she seemed like she was having a wonderful time. She was enjoying being a hostess, as she continued to pour drinks for the guests and pass out more foods. I was glad to see her smiling so happily. No one paid attention to me as I walked downstairs and went to sit in the living room – keeping a close eye on her.  
Everyone was dancing and mingling together, then I heard my mom tell the guests that she had to go upstairs for a moment. That’s when I noticed that Ron was standing in the corner, eyeing my mom, smiling, with a devilish look of contemplation. I was becoming livid at the thought of how Ron might be thinking of trying to take advantage of my mom while she was drunk.   
As she went upstairs he waited until she went into her room and he headed up the stairs, but before he could take another step, I quickly went up to him and grabbed his arm to stop him. He seemed very shocked to find me behind him. I gripped his arm even tighter and pulled and dragged him through the kitchen and out the back door. I went almost to the other side of the house so no one could hear me about to lay it in on him.

“Dude, what the hell is your problem???” I yelled at him.

“E-excuse me?” He asked seemingly confused, and slightly tipsy.

“I know what you’re doing!” I pushed him against the brick wall, and scowled. “You’re trying to get with my goddamn mom! I’ve been onto what you’ve been up to this whole fuckin’ time! Coming over right when we’re moving in! Flirting with her, right in front of me! Trying to seduce her and shit by showing your fuckin dick! That’s fuckin nasty, you son of a bitch!” I cursed at him and poked at his hard chest. He just stared at me, bewildered, not saying anything. “I knew you were no good! Now listen good you bastard, my mother don’t need a man right now, especially not a married one! She’s been doing good, and she’s been happy lately, and I’ll be damned if you think I’m gonna let you ruin that for her. She don’t need any weird dramatic shit in her life right now that I know you’re definitely gonna bring onto her! If you EVER try anything weird or come near her again, I’ll kick your ass! Got it, Ron??” I spat out his name as I locked eyes with him.

For a few moments, it was quiet between us. The only sounds I heard were the laughing guests in the house and the muffled sound of R&B music playing in the house. Then Ron let out a small laugh, and rubbed his chest where I had been poking him. 

“Wow, Donnie!” He smiled at me, “Just…wow. I didn’t know you were this protective of your mother. That’s so sweet!” He then leaned up from the wall and began walking towards me, “You’re such a good son, but you’re kinda slow. No wait, you’re really fucking slow.” He chuckled.

“What the hell did you say?” I narrowed my eyes at him.

He shook his head at me, “All this time, you thought I was flirting with your mom? Hahaha!” He let out drunk laughter.

“What the hell are you talking about?” I raised my eyebrows at him.

He was now right in my face and brushed his hand against my cheek. “You still don’t understand yet, do you Donnie? I wasn’t after your mom. I was after you.” He leaned in so close to my face to the point where his lips were almost touching mine and a wicked smile creeped across his face.

“…You what?” I was too paralyzed with a mixture of confusion and fear to move, and in that moment he took that opportunity to push me against the brick wall and use one of his huge hands to pin my arms behind me.

“H-hey! What the hell are you doing?!” I yelled at him, but it came out meek as he pinned my body against the wall with his huge frame. “S-stop! Let me go!” I struggled to break free but he pressed down on me harder and then used his other hand to grab my chin and give me a rough kiss on the mouth. I couldn’t move against him as his hot tongue invaded my mouth.   
His tongue wiggled and swirled around in my mouth, and down my throat. I tried my hardest to resist kissing him back, but in the end, I couldn’t help slipping my tongue into his mouth and taste the alcohol on his breath. I whimpered in protest as his bassy voice moaned into my quivering mouth. He sucked on my tongue and his hand moved under my shirt to mercilessly pinch at my nipples making me jump. I was so confused on what was happening.

What the hell is going on?? Ron was kissing me! A man was kissing me! I’m kissing him back! So he had liked me this whole time?? I-I don’t want this! Why is this happening?? Oh god… As all these thoughts rolled around in my head, he pressed his stiff erection against my groin.

The hard denim of his pants scrapped roughly against the thin fabric of my basketball shorts, and I let out an involuntary moan at the weird sensation. He stopped sucking on my tongue and pulled back. He just stared at me, smiling deviously at my flushed, panicked face.

“Was that your first kiss, Donnie?” He asked me while he continued to play with my now hard nipples.  
I couldn’t find the mental ability to form any words, so I just nodded my head.

“Hmm,” He sounded delighted at my response. “I’m glad I was your first.”  
He then started grinding his dick against mine and leaned down towards my ear. 

“Have you ever been fucked by a man before?” He whispered sensually and licked the inside of my ear.

“Ump!” Was the only thing I could vocalize, as he traced his tongue from my ear to my neck.

“Have you Donnie?” He asked while still licking my neck.

I just shook my head.

He stopped licking my neck, and pinching my nipples. “Well you’re about to be.” He said to me in a serious tone while looking me dead in the eyes, “Take me to your room, Donnie.” He commanded me and let go of my arms.

I was not sure if I liked any of this, everything was moving so fast, but as if some ungodly force was controlling me, I took his hand and led him back inside the house as I complied with his wishes without saying a word. We walked into the house, and everyone was so shit-faced that they didn’t even realize that we were gone. Everyone was dancing, laughing, and having a good time, no one noticed that Ron was following me upstairs into my room. Even my mom didn’t notice. I led him into my room and locked the door. He walked in like he owned the place and looked around at the video game posters hanging up in my room.

“Nice room.” He laughed. I didn’t say a word, I just glared at him. He turned towards me and told me to take off my clothes except my underwear. I didn’t like this man bossing me around in my own house, but I did what he said. Slowly, I started removing every article of clothes except my red briefs. He sauntered up to me and kissed me again while giving my ass a hard squeeze.

“S-stop, you brute.” I tried to push him away.

“Donnie,” He immediately stopped kissing me and grabbed me hard by my wrists. “You’ve been a little rude to me since you first moved here. That’s not how you’re supposed to treat your new neighbors.” He reached in the front of my briefs and grabbed my hardening dick, enticing a moan out of me. “I’m gonna have to teach you some manners, boy.”

He bent my wrists backwards causing me to yell out in pain and fall to my knees in front of him. He threw my wrists away and unzipped his jeans then whipped out his dick in my face, and I stared at it in awe. It was hard and it stuck straight out with its head aiming right at me. Now that I could plainly see it, uncovered and up-close, I saw that wasn’t too long, but it was frighteningly thick. It was so thick that I could see plump purple veins running up it.

“Oh god…” I whispered as I smelled the musky monster that was so close to my nostrils.

“I’m pretty sure this is your first time sucking a dick before too, huh?” He rhetorically asked as he grabbed the back of my hair and smacked his dick against my cheek. “I saw you staring at my cock when I was mowing your lawn a while back. I bet you want to suck the cum right out of it don’t you, Donnie?” His dick leaked precum and he rubbed it across my lips. “So why don’t you go ahead and suck it a bit before I stick it in your ass.”

I trembled at his terse words, but I did what he said and wrapped my fingers around his exuberant dick. I studied the other man’s penis in my hand for a few seconds. I had never held another man’s penis in my hands before, and sucking one was definitely not something I was familiar with. It felt hot and heavy in my palm, and his balls were swollen and tight right underneath. I slowly stroked his length before apprehensively taking his gorged pink tip in my mouth.   
He let out a deep sigh as I wrapped my perched lips around him. He grabbed the back of my head tighter and pushed himself further inside my mouth, making it hard for me to breath. Eventually I started gagging and pushed him out.

“Ugh, damn your mouth felt good, Donnie. Fuck…put it back in.” He hissed and quickly stuck his cock back in my mouth then grinded his hips into my face. I couldn’t believe I was sucking a man’s cock. Ron’s cock at that. I felt so dirty, but I didn’t want to stop. I remembered when I wondered how his dick tasted and now that I finally have it in my mouth, it was disgusting, musty, and salty but I didn’t want to take it out. I wanted to taste it more and I wanted to drink his cum like water from a faucet.

I don’t know what had gotten over me, but I felt like I needed it. Ron had both his hands on my head and forced himself in my mouth further but I couldn’t handle it so I put my hands on his thighs and tried to push some of his ever swelling cock out of my mouth. 

“Uh Uh,” He said and pushed my hands off his thighs. “You’re gonna learn how to suck cock like a good boy.” He pushed himself back down my gullet and I tried my best to take it in like a champ. “Ah yeah, suck harder boy.” He commanded, and I couldn’t help but moan as his bossiness was starting to turn me on.

I licked his shaft and alternated from sucking on his head to his balls for a while until my jaw started to lock. I could feel his dick tense up and his legs starting to give out like he wanted to cum, so he told me to stop.

“That’s enough,” He pulled his cock out of my mouth, “take off your underwear and go to the bed.”  
I knew what was coming, but I was still afraid of what was gonna happen. I wasn’t sure if I wanted that big thing inside me, but I still did what he told me. I took off my underwear revealing my now shamefully hard penis and sat nervously on my bed. He stood in front of the bed then took off his shirt and pulled his pants down around his ankles. “Get on all fours.”

“I- I don’t know if I want to do this.” I stammered and avoided eye contact with him.

“Consider this a part of your lesson in hospitality.” He laughed and stroked his dick in front of me, “Plus, you wouldn’t want your mom walking in on us, do you?”

My eyes widened at his snide question. “You bastard! Don’t you mention her!” I stood up in front of him and balled up my fist to him. Unfortunately my display of manliness wasn’t enough to shake him because he still towered over me and didn’t move at all, making me feel very vulnerable.

“If you don’t want her to come up here and find us, you better hurry up and get on all fours, boy.”  
I grimaced at the thought of my mother coming in on us like this, and gave in to his request.

“Fine, just hurry the hell up and get it over with.” I said while turning around and getting on all fours.

“You really need to learn some manners, Donnie.” He said to me, as he pushed my head into the blanket. “I don’t know what your moms’ been teaching you but you say yes sir when talking to a man.” He asserted and smacked my ass hard.

“Aaah!” I cried out as searing pain resonated in my ass cheek.

“Say it Donnie or you’re gonna get something harder than that next.” He threatened me.

“…Yes sir.” I said, defeated and hid my face in my blanket as he stood behind me, taking in the view of my brown ass in the air.

“See? That wasn’t so hard to be a little nice to me.” He said, satisfied at my submission.  
He gripped my ass and spread me apart, and I flinched as his large finger traced the rim of my asshole.

“Hmm, don’t be scared Donnie.” He stopped and pulled out a small bottle of a clear liquid from his pants pockets, “I just know you’re gonna like this.” He squeezed the liquid out on two of his fingers and swiftly pushed them into me.

“Huuhn! Aaah!” I cried out in pain and clawed at my covers as my asshole stung from the intrusion of his callused fingers. I was very unprepared for that sensation and I started to hyperventilate as he slowly fingered my asshole in a twisting motion. “Ugh! Ron, please! T-take them out! Ah! It hurts too much!” I begged him pitifully.

“Shhh, just relax Donnie,” He quietly spoke to me while he bent over and stroked my sweat soaked hair. “Breath in and out for me.”

After a few moments of concentrating on my breathing, I finally got it to slow down and I relaxed for a bit. “Good boy.” He kissed my cheek and continued to finger bang my ass.  
I could feel his fingers dig deeper into me all the way to his knuckles, and my dick started to stiffen more against my will.

“Uhh…fuck.” An aroused moan escaped my lips.

“You starting to like it, Donnie?” He asked me, seeming amused.

“Hah..yes sir…” I honestly responded.

“Yeah? Then you’re ready for the good stuff now. Get up.” He pulled me up from my knees, then he sat on my bed and put me on his lap facing away from him. He squirted a ton of the lubricant on his rock hard cock, and held it against my ass. “Sit on it.”

I glanced back at him with an uneasy look. “Ron,” My voice was starting to shake as the thought of me having to sit on that enormous thing was making me light-headed. “I don’t think I can.”

“You’d better hurry up, Donnie.” He sounded like he was getting impatient. “The party is gonna be over soon, and I’m not letting you go until I fuck you good and hard.” Ron said with a look of complete seriousness like he was telling the truth. “Now sit on it.”

He was right, it was almost close to 1am. I let out a bitter sigh, and positioned myself on his lap. I leaned my back against his stern chest, and put my hands on his thick thighs. He wrapped one of his arms around my waist and readied his hot dick between my ass cheeks.

“Okay, just please at least go slo-“ My request was interrupted by a burning pain in my lower half which was caused by him ramming his fat tip into my ill prepared asshole without warning. I let out a cry so loud that I would not have been surprised if the guests downstairs heard it. Ron growled like a hungry animal in my ear as he pressed down and went deeper inside me.

“Goddammit, Don. You’re so fucking tight!” His intruding cock pushed past my resisting sphincter muscles as he buried his full length inside of me.

“Aah! Nononono! It hurts! Please take it out! I can’t do this!” I struggled to raise up off his excruciatingly big dick, but he had a firm grip around my waist and held me still from getting away. “Oh, Ron please!” I pathetically continued to beg him as he thrusted in and out of my stretching hole and I started to hyperventilate again.

“I’m not gonna stop.” He announced while starting to speed up his thrusts. “You’ll get used to it soon.”

“Oh shit…” I moaned as I lowered myself back onto his dick. He fucked me mercilessly like that for a few long minutes while I begged him profusely to stop. 

“Uhh, shut up, Donnie!” He hissed through set teeth, “You’re too loud!” He covered my mouth with one of his big hands and muffled out my whining. He scooted up more on my bed and planted his feet on the edge of the mattress “Here we go!” He said and leaned back onto my bed and pulled me back with him so I was now laying back on his chest.

The bed creaked and banged as he started savagely thrusting his cock back into my swollen asshole but this time it was from a different angle yet still not any less excruciating from the last position. It felt like I was being fucked by a torpedo, my toes curled and I clutched my blanket so tight to the point of almost pulling them off the bed. I whimpered into his hand each time his heavy balls slapped against mine. I thought I was gonna pass out at any moment, but he was right - I was starting to get used to it.  
After a few minutes of him fucking me at a steady pace, my moans of pain eventually turned into moans of arousal and he uncovered my mouth. 

“Oh god, Ron…” I called out to him and started grinding my ass against his lap. I stared down at my hardened dick as it bobbed up and down in the air from each of Ron’s intense impacts against my ass.

“Yeah, there you go, baby. Keep doing that.” He groaned and gripped my hips and pumped faster into me as I continued to grind my ass against his cock. “It feels good?”

“Yeah, so good...” I cooed as I stroked my dick which was starting to leak out onto my hand.

“That’s not what I told you to say!” He growled at me and pulled my hair to the side making me look at him. “What do you say?”

“Ump! Yes sir!” I whined.

“Yes sir what?”

“Yes sir, it feels good!”

“Uh fuck…” He moaned as he roughly let go of my head and pistoned his cock into me more. “I’ve been wanting to do this to you since I first saw you. You know that?”

“Yes sir!” I absent-minded blurted out as my mind started to cloud with overwhelming pleasure. “Yes sir!”

“God, Donnie you’re so fucking sexy!” He hissed through his teeth. “Get up and lie on the bed.”

“Yes sir!” I complied with his demands.

Not wanting to have his glorious cock out of me for too long, I quickly rolled off of him and lie on my back. He stooped in front of me and pinned my knees to my chest and shoved his straining dick back inside me – filling me back up considerably. He thrusted angrily into my aching asshole with a look of pure animalistic lust in his eyes.

“OH FUCK RON! HAAH! YEAH KEEP FUCKING MY ASS WITH YOUR FAT COCK, PLEASE!” I begged him pitifully while I yanked at my own dick.

“You’re gonna be my little cock slut from now on! Got it?”

“Ha…ha…Yes sir!” I panted like a dog.

“You look so sexy, Donnie.” He leaned over me and I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, wildly. The bed creaked even louder and the sloppy sounds of skin to skin contact echoed throughout my room. “You want me to cum inside you?” He asked while still licking the inside of my mouth.

“FRUCK YESH! PLEASH C-CUM DEEP IN MY ASH!” I implored, without thought and lapped up his alcohol flavored saliva in my mouth.

“You didn’t say yes sir!” He stopped kissing me and reminded me as he squeezed harder down on my legs, and relentlessly pounded into me until I groaned in ecstasy and could feel tears coming out of my eyes.

“HAAH!” I screamed out in pain mixed with mind-numbing pleasure. “YES SIR! YES SIR! YES SIR! YES SIR! YES SIR!” I repeated like a broken record while jerking my cock with both hands.

“Huuh, I’m gonna cum, Donnie.” He threw his head in my face and I could feel his thrusts start to become more inconsistent and erratic.

“ME TOO SIR! I’M CUMMING!” I cried, as I convulsed in the fits of orgasm from feeling my own dick about to burst.

Ron let out a husky grunt, as his cock swelled and released its heavy load inside of my twitching asshole.  
My back arched high off the bed as his spewing dick pressed hard against my prostate and my eyes rolled back as I shuddered and came violently all over my stomach and chest.  
I lie still in that position for a few moments – just enough to catch my breath and regain some clarity. 

Oh fuck, what did I just do… I resentfully thought to myself.

Ron was slumped over on top on me with his head nestled in the creak of my neck.  
“Fuck, that was great.” He sounded like he was out of it.

“Yeah…” I let out a tired sigh and covered my eyes in shame. I looked over at my alarm clock and saw it was way late, and I didn’t hear the music downstairs anymore. “Aw shit, Ron get off me! I think everyone is leaving!” I pushed him off and out of me and we hurried to put our clothes back on. “Crap, I hope no one will see you coming out of my room.” I panicked.

I opened my door and peeked down the stairs to find everyone starting to pile out the front door. I pushed Ron out my room and followed him down the stairs – making sure no one saw us.

“Hey Donnie! Ron?” My mom surprised us as we almost made it to the front door. She was standing with Mrs. Rogers, and they both seemed quite inebriated. 

“Where have you been, Ron?” She asked her husband.

“I was just hanging out with Donnie for a while.” He said without a hint of hesitation. “We had a nice conversation.” He winked at me.

“Oh really?” My mom looked at me surprised knowing that I didn’t like Ron, but I couldn’t look her in the eye. “Well great! Thanks for coming you two!”

“This was an awesome party, Marie. I had a blast.” Ron smiled at her then he and his wife walked out the front door.

“See you two later!” My mom waved at them from the door.

“Bye Marie! Have a good night! You too Donnie!” He waved at me.

“Yeah, goodnight.” I slammed the door behind them.

I went over to my mom who was leaning against the couch smiling to herself like a happy drunk. “Did you have fun mom?” I asked her while pulling her arm around my shoulders.

“Oh yeah! I had a good time. All the neighbors are so friendly!” She replied.

“Cool….” I said while dragging her to the staircase. “Let’s get you to bed now.”

As we went up the stairs, I let out a tired breath and then I stopped abruptly as I felt something warm trickle down my leg. 

“Ew, goddamnit.” I said to myself.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

“Uh, nothing,” I lied and frowned, “I just need a shower.”

A few days later, my mom wanted me to help her clean up and take the trash out to the curve.

“That bastard…” I snarled as I rubbed my still aching hips and limped out to the trash can. 

I can’t believe that asshole took advantage of me! Embarrassed me! I thought to myself as I threw the bag of garbage into the can – knocking over the whole thing. Shit! That son of a bitch! God! Plus, he hasn’t even bothered to check on me after all that. Not that I cared…

“Are you alright?” My mom sat on the porch and watched me awkwardly walk over while scowling to myself.

“Yeah. I’m fine.”

“I can’t believe you pulled a muscle trying to dance at the party,” She laughed at the lie I told her when I explained to her why I was limping. “My poor baby! You should have just stayed in your room!”

“Yeah yeah.” I frowned.

“Still, I was surprised when you told me that you were hanging out with Mr. Rogers. I thought you didn’t like him.”

“Pfft! I don’t! Who would like that weirdo bastard!” I yelled in frustration.

“Howdy neighbors!” I jumped at the sound of Ron’s voice as he walked over towards us. “How are ya’ll doing on this lovely day?”

“Hey, Ron!” My mom smiled at him. “I’m doing fine, but I think Donnie is a bit sore from trying to dance too hard the other night at the party.” She pointed to me and laughed.

“Oh really?” Ron laughed loudly at the obvious lie, “Well, sorry to hear that, Donnie.”

I turned my head away from them to hide my transparent shame.

“I had a great time too. Everything about it was fun.” He glanced over at me, “You sure do know how to throw a party, Marie.”

I wanted to throw a brick at his teeth so bad.

“Well thanks Ron.” She smiled. “What are you up to?”

“Actually, Nancy and Rachael went out shopping for a while, so I’m stuck at the house, bored. I wanted to see if Donnie wanted to come over and play some pool with me. He did promise me a round a while back.”

“Well, he was helping me clean, but he can go and take a little break.” She replied and kissed me on the forehead and went back in. I wanted to beg her not to leave me out here with this psycho, but it was too late. 

He threw me a sly grin that unfortunately made me blush violently. “Would you like that, Donnie?”

“Y-yeah whatever.” I grumbled quietly.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear you.” He said, still grinning at me.

“I said whatever that’s fi-” I said louder but he cut me off.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear the proper answer.” His deep voice had a sinister undertone to it.  
I bit my lip and sulked as I knew what he wanted me to say. 

“…Yes sir.”


End file.
